


bloom

by kiholove



Series: kiho bingo [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: KiHo Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: "Hoseok...I want to be with you forever."





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

> the following is an **excerpt** of what will eventually be a gigantic one-shot. this fic is currently incomplete, and when it's done it's going to be much, _much_ longer than this. it's basically going to be another incredibly lengthy, wonderfully filthy smut fic (with a twist), and rather than rushing through it to finish in time for kiho bingo, for now i am posting this excerpt for the purpose of filling my bingo square with the intention to come back to it after kiho bingo is over. i will return later to finish this and post the full work in its entire wonderful, smutty glory. there's also a major twist that will make it more fun than just a simple smut ;) please anticipate it and thanks for reading!

**[please see beginning note before reading] ******

****  
  
****  


********

[...]

Hoseok starts to become more aggressive with his affection, mouthing at Kihyun's neck for a few moments, before breaking away to nuzzle his nose at Kihyun's cheek. Hoseok is panting and breathing heavily into Kihyun's ear, the couch creaking under his weight as he shifts closer, and it becomes impossible for Kihyun to focus on his book (not that he even has any interest in it now). Everything is quiet and still except for Hoseok beside him, and Kihyun feels the shift in the air like the crackling static of an oncoming storm, what had started out as a quiet evening at home quickly morphing into something heated and intense.

Hoseok takes Kihyun's earlobe into his mouth, gently bites it, pulls at it with his teeth, and Kihyun trembles, the book falling from his hands to the floor with a soft thud.

Kihyun's eyes flutter shut as he feels Hoseok's wet lips and wet tongue return to his neck, bathing the column of Kihyun's throat in slow, deep, burning hot kisses, again, and again, and again. Hoseok is towering over him now, pressed closely at his side with one arm over the back of the couch and the other balanced over Kihyun's lap, resting on his knees and essentially pinning Kihyun beneath him.

Hoseok starts to go wild, sprinkling soft, wet little kisses along Kihyun's jawline and down his throat to his collarbone, nosing the collar of Kihyun's shirt out of the way, Kihyun whimpering softly and arching his neck to give Hoseok easier access. Kihyun leans back into the couch cushion as Hoseok leans further on top of him, sucking a dark bruise onto Kihyun's clavicle then laving over it with his tongue. Kihyun feels like he's being ravished, _devoured_ , so small and helpless, swallowed up by Hoseok's dominance, at Hoseok's complete and utter mercy.

He loves every second of it. He wants _more_.

Hoseok makes an absolutely gorgeous noise low in his throat as he returns to Kihyun's neck, almost like a growl, and it rumbles down through his chest. He sucks at the hot skin over Kihyun's racing pulse, and Kihyun's breath stutters as he scrambles to cling onto Hoseok's biceps and then onto his hair with a desperate grip, tugging at the soft, dark locks in encouragement.

Kihyun feels like his body is on fire, like all of the air in his lungs is being sucked out, his heart pounding hard and his head spinning, dizzy and drunk and focused only on Hoseok's mouth and Hoseok's tongue and Hoseok's impossible heat. Kihyun can feel the flush from his face spreading down all the way to his chest, his lips falling open and eyebrows furrowing as he starts to moan.

Hoseok moves the hand resting over Kihyun's lap to creep underneath Kihyun's shirt. His palm is so big and warm as it slowly travels over Kihyun's belly and then up to his chest, his thumb brushing over one of Kihyun's hardened nipples, the sensitivity causing Kihyun to cry out in pleasure. Hoseok teases, rubs his thumb over it for just a moment before removing his hand from Kihyun's shirt and sitting back on his knees, Kihyun shivering at the sudden loss of warmth.

Suddenly, Hoseok pushes Kihyun down to lie on his back, Hoseok hovering above him on his hands and knees, his legs straddling Kihyun's thighs. Kihyun is completely pliant and submissive, loves how he's caged between Hoseok's huge arms and underneath his broad chest, all of Hoseok a solid mass of muscle over Kihyun's delicate little body.

Kihyun's chest rises and falls as Hoseok looks down at him with dark, hooded eyes. Hoseok then takes both of Kihyun's wrists, one in each of his hands, and in a quick, rough movement, pins them down above Kihyun's head, Kihyun letting out a little gasp as arousal shoots through his whole body.

They're both unbelievably hard, their crotches separated only by thin fabric and a few inches of space, and they stop for a moment to just look at each other, into each other's eyes, both of them taking huge, shaking breaths.

Without breaking eye contact, Hoseok moves his hands up from their grip on Kihyun's wrists to rest his palms against Kihyun's. He intertwines their fingers, the heated look in his eyes softening as he smiles gently with fondness.

"Bed?" he asks.

[...]

**[to be continued]**

**Author's Note:**

> filling the "[redacted]" square for kiho bingo
> 
> prompt redacted again because the prompt is a spoiler. i'll add it later when i come back to finish this fic, but for now i will say that it's (from left to right) the second column, second row square ;)
> 
> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
